Lion King: Simba's Legacy
by yukon115
Summary: King Kopa, now that has a nice ring to it, thought the lion. Staring out into the distance, he could only imagine what lay beyond.
1. Kopa

**I have read most of the Kopa centered stories on here and finally got inspired to write my own. I am a student so bear with me as updates will depend on my school schedule. Please review and enjoy. I am very open to ideas so feel free to float them my way, I will try and incorporate them. I want to thank every author who has written a Kopa based story for the inspiration. **

**2016 update: finished reworking chapters 1, 2 &amp; 3\. Chapter 4 is almost done**

* * *

_King Kopa, now that has a nice ring to it,_ thought the lion. Staring out into the distance, he could only imagine what lay beyond the cave and the elephant graveyard. Suddenly, the blue sky changed to a burnt brown, and the eerie light of dusk fell. A terrible pain shot through his right flank, then his neck. Then everything was black - until he woke up with such a start that he woke his little sister Maisha too.

"Hey, watch it!" the pale yellow cub exclaimed. Still very small, only knee high to Kopa, she had been thrown from her spot next to him across the cold cave floor.

"Sorry," mumbled Kopa as he started to become more aware. It was early morning, the sun just peaking up over the mountains in the distance.

Even though she had just woken up, Maisha was very quick to pick up on what had happened. She crawled back next to Kopa near the entrance of the cave. "Did you have another one?" She asked, her eyes full of concern.

It hadn't been that long ago that Kopa had told her that he had been having the same nightmare night after night, though he didn't tell her what they were about. He wasn't sure if she was old enough to hear the rest. However that didn't matter to Maisha. She still tried to comfort him as much as a young cub could. He was just glad he could tell someone. He could tell that she knew that it bothered him deep down, and she longed to help.

"What exactly are your dreams about?" Asked the inquisitive cub. She was trying to help to the best of her ability.

"They're about something…" Kopa took a deep breathe before he continued "that happened when I was a cub. At least I think they are." Kopa sighed. He didn't remember much of his younger years, and he didn't feel like telling her what he did remember. Kopa could tell that she hated to see him in pain and it would sadden her when she found out how much pain the dreams put him through. He decided to lie so she didn't have to carry the burden that he was: "Whatever they are about has already happened. They are in the past, and we are in the present. I love you and because I love you I don't want you worrying about me." He gave a warm grin, and lifted one paw above Maisha's head and wiggled his claws, enticing her to jump and grab it.

When the young cub had had enough with the game, she stretched and walked towards the entrance of the den. The sun had come up farther and when she exited to the outside it blinded her for a moment, disorienting her for a few seconds.

"Hey! You there"

The voice came from behind, and Maisha growled a warning. "You should be more careful about sneaking up on a lion."

"I think I can handle a puffball like you," the voice gently ribbed. "Besides, how dare you threaten the one bird who's told you so many stories…"

Now Maisha recognized the voice, and her growl dissolved into joy. "Habari!"

Sure enough, she turned around to find Habari the hornbill.

"How do you do?" Habari asked.

"Very good!" responded Maisha. "Do you have any more stories? Last time you came you promised that you would tell me something about a grand pride."

"Ah, I have so many I haven't decided on one yet! I'll think of it, after I deliver some news to your father. Where is he? "

"He's still sleeping." Spoke Kopa as he emerged from the cave, grinning. "Can I take a message for him? I know you have such a very busy schedule to keep."

"Oh my, how big you've gotten! It was only yesterday you were about the size of my wing... Well maybe a bit bigger than that," said Habari with a big smile.

Kopa supplied her with a hug. "So, what is the news? I can get it to-"

"I feel this is news that your father will want to hear directly from me," interrupted Habari. "Would you mind waking him for me? I'd do it myself, but I'm sure the reaction will not be pretty, especially if the first thing he sees is a bird. I'll take your sister to the river in the meanwhile and start that story she wants." She glancing at Maisha as she finished her sentence. She could see the face of an excited cub.

"I can try." Replied Kopa. "You two have fun." With that he turned back towards the cave to rouse his father.

"Dad! Dad, Habari wants to talk to you." Called Kopa as he worked his way back to of the cave.

His father muttered something incomprehensible and rolled over.

Kopa smiled to himself. That was typical Mheetu. "While you work on waking up I'll go and get some food."

After having walked back out into the sunlight Kopa took a deep breath in. When Habari had mentioned him as a cub he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to his dream, and of the memories that eluded him. He tried to remember back as far as Habari had mentioned, but his youth remained shrouded in obscurity. The earliest Kopa could recall was his father tending to his wounds after...something. He probably only remembered that thanks to four long scars across his right flank.

Kopa didn't want to think about this unpleasantness anymore, and he decided to leave for the meal he promised to Mheetu. He just needed to get his mind off of this matter. He shook his head to try to clear his thought. Once his ruffled mane settled he ran off into the grass.

The wind rustled through the grass, as Kopa crept up on a grazing herd of zebras. Most of the zebras were fully grown, but there were a few that were still young, not yet fully aware of the dangers of savanna. The adults surrounded them, keeping the naive foals away from predators - while young zebras would easily fall to predators, the adults were not to be trifled with. Luckily Kopa, being the size of a young adult lion, was confident he was up to the challenge.

As he lay in wait for the perfect time to strike, he took note of every zebra in his line of sight, watching their movements, looking for an opening. Finally, a male strayed just a little too far from the herd, and Kopa saw his chance. With a deafening roar he took off, gripping the ground with his claws for traction. The rest of the herd scattered away from him, leaving the lone zebra behind. By the time the straggler realized how far he was from the herd, it was too late. Kopa took a giant leap onto the rear of the zebra, dragging it down to the ground. He worked his way up to the neck. Once his jaws found their target he bit down, crushing the windpipe, and it only took less than a minute for the zebra's life to completely fade away. After looking down at his meal he started the task of dragging it home, taking little note of the faint plumes of distant smoke.

A few hours later he approached the den and could hear a conversation between Habari and his father, Mheetu. He couldn't quite determine what they were talking about, and his curiosity got to him; he tried to move as quietly as he could, in order to listen in without being seen. This plan was foiled when Maisha jumped onto his back from behind, startling a growl out of him. He could understand she was excited about the meal but she had also alerted the two adults to his presence.

"How long have you been there?" demanded Mheetu. He was a large tawny lion with a deep brown mane, who at the moment he seemed rather cross.

"Not long at all," sighed Kopa, glaring at his sister.

Mheetu opened his mouth, probably to question Kopa further, but his attention was drawn to what the lion had behind him. "Well, at least you brought breakfast."

As Mheetu decided to start eating, Habari made her final remarks. "Today was her first hunt, I can't wait to get back to find out how it went. I'll keep you updated on the happenings. I'll try to make it back before the next rainy season."

"Thanks Habari. Don't forget to update the mandrill." Said Mheetu between bites of food.

"How could I forget." Replied Habari Turning her attention towards Kopa and Maisha. Interrupting the young cubs game of trying to pin down the her brother tail, Habari said, "I'm afraid I must say goodbye. Maisha, I hope you enjoyed my story and next time I see you I hope you will have grown into a lovely young cub. Kopa, stay out of trouble." She smirked. "Good luck to you." She nodded to Mheetu, and then was off to her next stop in some far away land.

Once Mheetu had eaten his fill he was bombarded with questions from Kopa. "Who was 'her' referring to? What's a mandrill? Why did she only tell you? How-"

"In time, you'll see." Mheetu cut him off firm but gentle voice, and paused before he continued. "I hear that the cheetah twins want to play today, why don't you two go find them and have some fun?" Playing with cubs was fun, but he was still much older than them. Kopa would have protested but Mheetu gave him no chance. "I know you'll make the best of it. I have some things to take care of. Kopa, watch your sister and be back no later than nightfall."

He gestured them out of the cave. Kopa realized he had no choice but to accept that he was going to spend his whole day with younger cubs, his least favorite way to spend a day.

Maisha, at least, was feeling excited, and her energy cheered Kopa up. As they were walking she told Kopa all about the story that Habari had told. "Kopa, you should have heard all about this one pride of lions that Habari visits. She told me that there was once a huge power struggle between an uncle, his brother, and his nephew. The uncle let the lands surrounding the pride become barren but the nephew finally returned to put an end to the rule and returned the land to a beautiful paradise again! The story took place in an area known as the Pride Lands, the same place dad grew up."

Though her thoughts were not completely collected, he still became intrigued by this place. A real pride of lions was something that neither of them had ever seen before - their own small family remained pretty isolated. One part in particular rooted in his mind: "Dad grew up there." How he had not known this was a mystery. He found it quite interesting that dad had neglected to tell him this before. He would have to ask him why.


	2. Vitani

Prologue

A gentle wind blew by Rafiki as he painted. "Oh, Mufasa it's been too long." A big grin spread across his face. "How can Rafiki be of service?" A storm like strong gust of wind blew on Rafiki followed by another strong gust that managed to send the Mandrill to the ground. "Hey! Hey! Slow down! What do you mean a threat is coming, one which they must face together? Rafiki needs more than this. How am I supposed to act on such little information?" A final gust of wind blew gently and then finally died down. While Rafiki continued to paint he ran the message over and over again in his head. The last thing that Mufasa had told him puzzled him, "Vitani will know" he thought. "What exactly will she know that might help the pridelands?" He looked up only to see his answer flapping toward him. When he recognized the bird he finally realized what he must do. "Hey Habari!" He yelled. "I need an update!"

* * *

Chapter 2

**It has been a year since the defeat of Zira. The pride has returned to normalcy and grown in ma****ny ways**.

"Hey Dad wake up!" yelled a cub. "You promised would take me today!"

"It doesn't matter what time you wake up or what time you wake me up, we cannot go until the Lionesses have returned with food. It's my day off after all and your lucky I'm spending it on a trip to the falls," said Simba. The King was laying on his side inside the den at pride rock. Still half asleep he mumbled, "Asante are you listening to me?"

The young cub stopped pulling on the King's ear to respond. "Dad can you at least take me, Sentari, and Omega to the water hole?" asked the cub, who's mouth was now full with Simba's tail, as he tried to pull the king out of the den.

"I will bring you three, but all of you must be standing at the entrance by the time I say Hippopotamus," answered Simba. "Hippop-"

Simba was cut short when three young lions used him as an object to push off of. The jolt has cause him to catch his breath and finally open his eyes and look around.

"We're all here and you didn't even say Hippopotamus yet," Laughed Sentari. Turning to Omega, the third cub and his adopted brother, he whispered, "I bet he couldn't even say zebra fast enough."

"I heard that," ribbed Simba. "You might not want to offend your uncle simba, since he is the one has planned a trip for you three."

"Sorry uncle Simba" said Sentari as he noted the goofy grin on the king's face. "Can we go now? I want to get back before the lionesses do so the food is still fresh."

With a slight chuckle Simba announced, "Ok, off we go." He headed towards the entrance of the cave. After Reaching the entrance he was met by Zazu, the kingdom's majordomo.

"Hello Sire, I have some very important news for you," announced the blue hornbill. "I have just been informed that a few hyenas have been spotted in the elephant graveyard. It's been a long time since I had to report news like this. How ironic is it that they return on the same day you chased them out years ago. I suggest acting-"

He was cut off by Simba. "Zazu, this is my one day off in the entire year, can you please find Kiara or Kovu, they are running the kingdom today." With a evil smirk creeping onto his face He said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to bring some cubs to the water hole, however I'm sure your king would love it if you would to take them instead." He was thinking about the times he and Nala had tried to lose Zazu on the way to the water hole.

Zazu, who was also remembering them and more specifically the time he was flattened by a rhinoceros, laughed nervously and quickly replied, "as the king's advisor I think the hyenas pose a very real threat. I will notify Kovu right away." He turned to Simba with a cheesy simile as he watched the king roll about in laughter. He gave a quick nod and flew off.

"Come on," Simba said to the cubs as he rose and started walking in the direction of the water hole.

"Wait up!" yelled three over enthusiastic cubs as they raced after him

* * *

Vitani sat upon a small outcrop of rocks that overlooked the outlands. She was deep in thought, imagining what it would have been like to grow up here in the Pride Lands rather than out there. That was something that she could never forgive her mother for. The Outlands had been tough on the cub turning the once caring Vitani into a Stone cold killer.

It was the significance of the day that cause her to reflect on her life. Normally she wouldn't waste her time on such a petty thing, but it was after all the anniversary. _If only I had a little more time with him, _she thought. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one to remember that day. Then again no one else would be able to remember that day with the amount of detail that she could. _She been with him when it had happened. The last thing she saw… it was too painful to think about now. I just wish that I could have done something to change it. No one could have asked for a worse outcome. All I really want is a chance to tell him, "I love you"_ she thought to herself, longing to have one more day with-

Her thoughts were cut short by the very loud voice from an overly flamboyant princess. "Hey Vitani, when's the last time you came on an outing with the family. You're always off by yourself. Today the younger ones are going to falls. I think you should join them," Kiara suggested as she padded up next to Vitani.

Vitani sighed, "It's been awhile Kiara. I think the last time I went on a trip took a trip was when you brought me to upendi falls. That was of course when you also told me that you were going to have a cub and Sentari is a few month old now."

"Yeah it's been a while. Hey, you know what? You should go to the falls with my family today." The Princess tried again. Vitani didn't respond. She studied the lioness and when she asked her next question it caught Vitani off guard, "Why do you seem so blue today? You normally never show what your feeling inside."

In a rare bout of honesty Vitani said, "It's the anniversary of the death of your brother and-" She couldn't help but realize the shock on Kiara's face. "You didn't know that, did you?" Said Vitani in a worried tone. _This was one of the only rules that Simba had gone to great lengths to make sure I knew about. I should not have let that slip. Simba's not going to be very happy with me_ she thought.

Kiara turned to face Vitani with a look of anger and confusion. "You can't be right, dad said I was an only cub."

"Your right you are." Vitani said trying to recover. I never makes mistakes like this, she thought.

However, Kiara was having none of it. Vitani knew that the princess was quick to assumptions, but despite the rather hostile look from Kiara, all the battle training that Zira had put her through made it easy for Vitani to tell that It wasn't meant for her.

"I didn't know I even had a brother" Kiara said with a soft, almost scary quiet voice, like the calm before the storm. Without saying anything she took off in the direction of Pride Rock. Vitani sighed and started off after her.

* * *

Simba had ended up enjoying his little excursion to the water hole. The three cubs he'd brought with him had somehow managed to hitch a ride on him for on the way back. He was just about tell the cubs to get off when Omega yelled, "look there's mom!" Then he gestured out towards the field.

"Mom!" The two yelled in unison as they jumped off Simba's back as fast as they could. Asante and Simba turned their heads to see Omega and Sentari running out to the field to see their mom.

When the three met in the fields near pride rock they all enclosed each other in a big group hug. "I need to talk to grandpa about something important. You two stay with Aunt Vitani." Who had caught up with her.

"Ok mom" grumbled a saddened Omega

"Just don't take too long, grandpa said that we are leaving for the falls very soon" chimed in Sentari.

Before Kiara got to Simba she was intercepted by Vitani. "Kiara please be kind to your father. It was by his proclamation that you we're not told this. Please try to understand where he's coming from."

"Watch the Kids," Kiara shot back as she stalked away towards Simba.

"Asante go play with your nephews I have to talk to you sister," Said Simba as he watched the visibly agitated Kiara make her way up to where he was standing.

Kiara came right up to him and shouted, "Why did you never tell me I had a brother?"

"I decided it best if you didn't know." Replied the king holding his ground.

"That wasn't your choice!" Growled Kiara.

Mind yourself Kiara" Simba warned. "Have you ever wondered why I get today of all days off?"

"Don't change the subject on me. I want to know the whole story."

"Just so you know it is relavent. I will tell you." Simba realized that there was no way around this conversation. "Please try to understand that I did this for you. Let's sit down while I tell the story. It's been quite some time now since he died." He said with a grievous look on his face. "It happened just outside the northern elephant graveyard.-"

* * *

Down, playing in the fields with her two nephews and brother-in-law, Vitani couldn't help but to be reminded of how she and Kopa used to play. This wouldn't normally trouble her but today she was in a fragile mind set. Troubled by the thought, she looked off to the north to try and distract her. Unfortunately for Vitani, there was no escape of the pained memory that flooded into her mind.

_He came to me early in the morning. The sun was just coming up when he rubbed his nose against me to wake me up. He whispered, "Hey, Tani', wake up. I just heard about this great new place."_

_As I got up I had to be careful not to wake the other lionesses. "Where is this great new place and what are you doing in our cave shouldn't you be up on top of Pride Rock with you family?" I asked as I made it to the cave entrance._

_"Come I'll show you! Follow me!" Said an excited Kopa completely ignoring my question._

_Once we got to the graveyard all I could do was stare at it in awe. "Wow! It's amazing even though it's almost kind of creepy, right Kopa?" I turned to look and at him but he wasn't there. "Kopa?" I asked as I looked around for him._

_"Boo!" He yelled as he jumped out of the shadows behind me._

_"Kopa! Don't do that! You scared." I said glaring at the cub as he rolled around on the ground in a fit of laughter._

_Vitani didn't want to remember the rest. She sat in a mournful state looking at the three cubs who were rolling around in the grass laughing with each other. She would never forget his laughter nor the trio of laughs that came after it. She shuddered as the rest of the memory flooded her mind._

_As we started to laugh together about Kopa's silly prank, we heard other laughs, but these came from behinds a pile of bones and were much too sinister to be laughing at Kopa's silly stunt. That's when we realized that some Hyenas had found us. Kopa knew that we were out of the boundaries of the Pride Lands. Even so, he still wanted to come here and show me this place. He never could have anticipated what ended up happening. Kopa challenged them by saying, "If my father knows that you three have been anywhere close to me he'll tear you to shreds."_

_Bansai taunted back, "Now this looks familiar, a royal cub has come onto our land with his girlfriend."_

_"Yeah it reminds me of your father when he came tumbling through here" cackled Shenzi. "Right Ed." The third hyena just laughed historically._

_"Hey Bansai, Why did the hyenas eat the lion? Because the hyenas wanted some pride!" All three were rolling around on the ground laughing not noticing that we had started to make our way back up the hill. We managed to find a small cave right at the top of the hill. We decided to stay there for awhile despite being so close to the elephant graveyard. Kopa said that the hyenas wouldn't dare pass into the Pride Lands and so we decided to relax after that rather scary and physically taxing experience._

_I can remember laying there with Kopa as told me that he was going to be King of Pride Rock one day. I couldn't believe that I was friends with the enemy of my mom. Just laying there in the cave with my best friend, who quite possibly could be the one I loved, was the best experience I had ever had. As we started falling asleep he put his paws around me to keep me warm. We had fallen asleep and when I awoke I found myself flying through the air. As I hit the ground head first, I looked round in kind of a daze before I complete passed out. My vision was blurry and I could only just make out my mom running toward the cave which was now occupied by the trio of hyenas. She chased them off and came to tend to me. I had no idea what happened to Kopa but all I knew is that I was ready to take a nice long nap. As my vision went black I heard the deafening roar of the King.-"_

* * *

All Kiara could do was become more saddened than agitated as Simba began to finish the story"

"By the time I got there Zira had already gotten there first. I knew that Kopa loved to play with Vitani but I never thought that Zira would use her as bait. I had no quarrel with Zira or her followers even though they were sympathizers of scar, but after she did what she did, I could not ignore her. I exiled her on the spot and I even chased her out of the Pride Lands. I never found Kopa's body I assumed she threw it into the graveyard to let the scavengers have at it. Once I got back to Pride Rock I exiled Zira's followers too. After that evening, I was distraught and depressed, the only thing that brought me back from losing myself to anger was the birth of you a week later." As Simba finished his story he broke down in tears right in front of his daughter.

Kiara nuzzled her father, her head in his mane, trying to comfort him as much as she could. When he was finally able to look Kiara in the eye she took this opportunity to ask him the question she wanted to know in the first place, "why didn't you tell me or let anyone else tell me that I had a brother."

Simba replied, "I didn't want you to miss someone you didn't know."

She was not angry anymore. Just saddened that her life with her brother had been robbed from her. "Now I know why you told be I could never turn my back on an outsider." One thing I don't get is why did Vitani end up in the outlands she didn't do anything wrong.

"Naturally she wanted to stick with her mother even though we offered her a spot here" he looked up Kiara. "Are all those years of tight supervision also explained?"

"Yes," sighed Simba. "But I'm still upset that you never told me about him, and that you kept me under lock and key all those years. After hearing his story I wish I could just been able to meet him. I really want to-"

"get to know him better?" Kiara was cut short by the old family friend, Rafiki.


	3. Maisha

**Special thanks for this chapter goes to a good friend, Maddy, and to a fellow writer, Starzinmieyez, for their review, that of which prompted me to release this.**

Prologue

It had been many years since Mheetu had set foot in the Pride Lands, he was reluctant to enter but he knew had to. The late King Mufasa had come to him in a dream and told him that he must return. He walked just off the northern border letting his skills as an expert tracker guide him towards the spot Mufasa had described to him. _" You will meet someone whom you might not remember." Who could Mufasa have meant when he said that?_ thought Mheetu. As he neared the spot he was surprised to see that it was an elephant graveyard. _Why would he want me here? It's land that belongs to the hyenas, a group of animals that we lions despise very much. _Mheetu continued his journey deeper into the graveyard, this triggered a memory that he had tried to bury deep inside; he was chased out of the pride lands by a group of hyenas who had allied with scar. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned to confront what had made the noise, he was startled when he received a big hug.

"It's been too long," said a mandrill who looked vaguely familiar. "You are here because Mufasa has sent you, does Rafiki assume correctly?"

Suddenly Mheetu remembered. He returned the embrace that the mandrill had greeted him with. "Yes, you are correct. If I may ask, why has Mufasa sent me here? He told me that I should come to this spot, well actually it is down that cliff." Mheetu motioned towards the steep drop that lead down into the main part of the graveyard. As they started walking down the steep embankment Mheetu continued explaining. "He also said, 'you shall care for what he has saved.' I think it is safe to assume that you are the 'he' that Mufasa mentioned but what have you saved?" As Mheetu finished he couldn't help but notice the startled and saddened look on Rafiki's face. The mandrill was staring at something with golden fur that was lying motionless in a pile of bones. Mheetu followed Rafiki's gaze and he too was fixated.

"No Kopa, you are too young," exclaimed a now deeply saddened mandrill. He ran over to the body of a lion cub, speaking frantically while working on Kopa, "I must work fast if I am to save him. When Mufasa came to Rafiki he told me, 'after you save a life you mustn't tell anyone what you did. It will bring more chaos and conflict to the Pride Lands. He will return when the time is right.' Now, Rafiki still can't figure out why he would ask this, but I'm sure he has a plan. Just in case you're not caught up with all the news of the Pride Lands, Kopa is the son of Simba and Nala, the royal couple." He started to crush up some berries and apply them to Kopa's wounds. "Rafiki is not sure what has happened but once he does I hope Mufasa's plan is revealed." The mandrill gave some berries to Mheetu and said, "please, care for him well and I think that Mufasa will let us know when the time is right. Give him these berries a few hours after he awakens. He will not remember anything so when he wakes, you are his father . Go quickly," finished, the mandrill gave a parting hug and took off.

Mheetu watched Rafiki run towards the Pride Lands. While he did he could hear a trio of hyenas, laughing as they came closer to where he was. M y little sister and Simba? Wait Simba's alive? W hy has Mufasa tasked me with this? M heetu had so many questions for Rafiki and he wanted to yell out and ask him to wait, but he knew that he must act now if he was to save the life of this cub. "I will take care of him" he spoke to himself. He gently picked up the cub in his jaws and ran back the way he came, just before the hyenas reached them.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kopa," whispered an almost adolescent cub. "Kopa wake up." She prodded her sleeping brother with her nose in an attempt to wake him. She sat there trembling in fear of what had occurred in her dream. Putting her paws on Kopa's body she started to push him. "Kopa please wake up, I had a bad dream."

"Wha... Maisha it's late what are you doing up?" Kopa had managed to open his eyes just wide enough to make out his sister's figure.

"I said, I had a bad dream." She repeated

"Oh ok. Well would you like to talk about?" Kopa asked. He patted the ground in front of him offering her a spot it lay down. The cub came and laid in the spot, as she did she nuzzled him, rubbing her body along his just as a cub would do to their mother. He pulled her closer letting her head rest on his paws. Now that she was so close he could feeling the young cub's quickened heart rate and anxious breathing. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was about you. You had saved me but you..." Tears formed in her eyes. She buried her face into Kopa's young adult mane. As the tears streamed down Kopa held her tighter. "...you didn't make it out. You were dead."

"I'm still here and I will never let you go." Kopa gave his sister a small lick across the cheek. She returned his kiss with one of her own. Her heart rate slowed and it wasn't long before she was asleep again.

_It's strange how a small dream can cause so much pain, I wonder what could have caused a dream like that. I hope it wasn't because I told her what my dreams were about. I couldn't imagine a life without Maisha. She is so loving and caring, sometimes she acts more like an older sister like a younger sister sometimes._ Deep in thought Kopa also started to drift off to sleep.

However, it wasn't long before the sun started to come up and when the sun comes up it beckons any cub to become wide awake up. Slowly slipping from the comforting embrace of her brother, Maisha walked to the edge of the cave and stretched. Her front paws extended out in front of her and her rear in the air, she let out a big yawn. _I wish I knew why I had a dream like that. Maybe it's because Kopa finally told me what his dreams had been about. She often asked but it was only recently he had told her. She couldn't bare to see him in pain. He was her idol and if it hurt him it would hurt her even more. I should have told him the rest of my dream. It wasn't all about him but I just couldn't bare too. I don't think I've ever met the cub who was with me but he looked kind of cute. His golden pelt look very close to Kopa's, in fact if I hadn't known better I could have mistaken this cub for Kopa. _She decided to talk it out in an attempt to try and make sense of it. "The dream had named this cub a very beautiful and elegant name. Asante." She said to herself. "He kept telling me about all of these great adventures he had gone on. He even mentioned that he would be king someday." This was all very confusing for the young cub. She wanted to wake Kopa to ask for some help but she also hesitated. Feeling very anxious indeed she was unaware that her brother had woken.

"Good morning Maisha, how was the rest of you night? I hope there weren't anymore nightmares." Asked Kopa.

Maisha turned to see her brother coming out of the cave. She felt relieved that she wouldn't have to wake him up. She had already done that once today. "It was dreamless," she sighed in a rather defeated sort of way. She hoped that it didn't give a way her anxiety.

"Why are you so anxious? Was the dream worse than you let on?"

_Wow I guess I really am anxious about my dream,_ though Maisha. In a long deep sigh she replied, "Yes it was. You died, I told you that already. However there was also a part that confused me. I met a lion named Mufasa. He told me that I was needed. Then he introduced me to a cub named Asante. He said that Asante would be "

As much as Kopa wanted to believe her, it just seemed too outlandish. "Are you sure this wasn't just an overactive imagination?" Interrupted Kopa.

"No, Kopa! I know this really happened in my dream." She anxiously pleaded. "I'm not sure why. I wish I knew but I don't. It sounds like someone needs help and I have no way of helping them."

Kopa could see it in her eyes. She was genuinely sad that she could not help. They sat there in silence each thinking about there respective dreams. Before long Maisha's eyes started to well up again. Kopa intervened to stop her from crying, "Maisha, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. If it really means this much to you, I'm sure will figure this out. Maybe dad will know how to help you."

Despite his best efforts, a tear still rolled down Maisha's face. He reached over and pulled her closer to him. He wiped off the tear and hugged his sister. He could feel how tense she was. Her shoulders were stiff and her tail quick from moving from side to side.

After a few minutes Maisha could feel her body relax. "Now I know what it was like for you," she said. "Why would you say that?" Replied Kopa.  
"I've been having this dream for a few days now."  
Shocked kopa asked, "And what made this particular one so scary that you had to wake me up?"

"This was the first time I saw you die," she replied. "I'm sure that I need to help because it is so vivid. You know how that is right?" Maisha asked hopeful that she could connect with Kopa about their dreams.

He Sighed._ She isn't wrong about that. My dreams are just like that, they happen over and over and always in the same manner, _Kopa thought. "Yes, I do understand. My dreams are the same. It always ends the same, I am flying through the air down a ravine towards what looks to be a boneyard." Surprised he had told Maisha so much he suggested something. "Maybe we need to take a walk and get some fresh air. It could help us sort through our dreams.

Back in the cave Mheetu had woken up, he was on his way out when her heard some interesting dialogue between his two cubs. He decided to lay down and listen. Mheetu started to doze off again when Kopa said something that sparked his interest. He had to ask more question so he made his presents knows my a loud yawn.

Kinda startled Kopa turned and asked, "Dad, is that you?"

"As a matter of fact it is me." Mheetu replied as he can into the light that the other two were talking in. "Mind if I take a walk with you?"

"No, not at all dad. How much of that did you hear?" Asked Kopa who was still a little bit startled from his dad's surprise entrance.

"I heard enough," said Mheetu. "I think I might be able to help you. You are starting to remember your early cubhood right?"

"That's right. If I'm honest I've been having the same dream, or memory for quite some time now."

"It is a memory," said Mheetu. "I can't tell you anything about your memory but, I can tell you how you might remember more."

Maisha who had been very quiet for a while asked, "how does that help me? I had a dream where I saw Kopa die! Maybe if Kopa's dreams a real, my dreams a real too."

"Don't worry Maisha help will come soon enough." Mheetu looked down into Maisha's eyes. They were so full of emotion. He pulled her closer with a paw and said, "That is a very good point and I think I can help put your mind at ease. Kopa, you need to learn about your past. To do this you must go to the place your dreams have shown you." Now turning to Maisha he continued, "you my dear must accompany your brother on this trip. If you dreams do turn out to be true, then I need you there to help protect you brother. Can I trust you with this?"

"Yes, of course dad." Said Maisha beaming because she had been intrusted with an important task.

"Kopa, I'm not 100 percent sure where exactly you're going but if you head southwest you should be heading in the right direction," Mheetu said.

"Dad, are you really going to let us go like this?" Asked Kopa

"Why of course. I can't stop you from wanting to know about your dream. Anyway it's about time you got out and explored the world." Mheetu hugged his son and then gestures to the plains to the south and said, "your journey awaits."

"Good my dad," said Maisha. She hugged him too. And with that they started off into the distance.

I hope I didn't do the wrong thing, thought Mheetu as he watched his adopted family walk off. Thinking about what the mandrill said all those years ago he was sure that it was the right time for Kopa to return.


	4. Remembering

**Thanks again to a friend, Maddy, and my amazing cousin. **

Prologue

"Mufasa you've got to stop making Rafiki do these kinds of things. It's not good for him, nor for you to be so hands-on," said a rather agitated Mandril. Earlier in the day the spirit of Mufasa had ordered him to head southwest. He traveled so far that he left the Pride Lands altogether. He needed to, _find the cubs and their mother_, he remembered. It had been a long trek, not only had he crossed out of the Pride Lands but he had also crossed the fence that divided the preserve from the tourist park. "I don't like that… oh who Rafiki kidding. He won't give Rafiki answers until he thinks it's time. I–" 

BOOM! A loud sounds shattered the silence. It was followed quickly by a defening roar of pain. Three strange primates appeared in the direction the sounds came from.

_That sounds like thunder, yet there are no clouds. How could that be, and the roar? What is that about? _The curious side of Rafiki kicked in. He lept off the tree he had been hiding in and followed the three primates as they ran across the savanna.

When he finally caught up to the primates he hid. From his hiding spot he, could see a tawny lion body lying almost motionless on the ground. The group of primates looked like they were trying to figure out what was wrong with it. One primate had a hand on the bleeding left flank of the lion while the others were pulling things out of a red carrying bag. Suddenly all three stopped and looked across the grass to a tree. Another two of these strange animals dropped down out of the tree carrying long black sticks that had some wood on one end. They dropped their sticks and ran. The three that had been helping the lion ran after them shouting.

The lion cried out for the help to return but it didn't. Instead Rafiki appeared. "What happened to you?" Rafiki asked. He started to examine the lion, which actually turned out to be a lioness.

"I was looking for something to eat so I can feed my two young cubs. Then those things from the tree hit me with something."

_Please don't let this be the mother and the cubs I'm looking for_, he thought. "It doesn't look so good. I'm not sure you're going to make it." Rafiki's face was somber. Trying to keep it light he said, "I never caught your name." Silently he thought,_ I think I already know. She looks very familiar.  
_  
"It's Tama. Can I get the–" he words cut short by spike of pain. "Ahh" she growled. She took a moment, trying to catch her breath. She tried to ignore the pain she so she could finish her question. "Can I get the name of my helper before I pass away?"

"It's Rafiki."

Suddenly, at the sound of that name, she remembered he forgotten cubhood packed with fun in a place known as, the Pride Lands. Fun, she had pushed out of her mind when she ran away to find help just like Nala had. The pain was now constant, it was coming from both her wound and her heart. She knew she only had a little bit longer. "Please take my cubs to the Pride Lands and tell Nala… tell Nala that I'm sorry... For never coming back."

"Where would Rafiki find your cubs?" Sadness now filled the Mandrill's heart. "If only Rafiki had gotten here sooner, he could have saved you."

"Do not blame yourself for something you can't control." Her eyes were full of hope yet they did not hide her fear. She wanted so much too live especially for he cubs, but that was not what was in store for her. "My cubs are hidden in a tall clump of grass next to that rock. Their names are Maisha and Omega." She motioned towards the slightly taller grass and the rock that was a few yards from them. Her breathing became heavier and more labored. "Before I die you must tell me something. Did Nala ever find help?"

"She found more than that Tama. She found love. She found Simba and together they saved the Pride Lands." Rafiki smiled to himself. "They have had three Cubs."

Tama smiled. It's was great to know that her best friend had found love just like she had. She started to feel tired. All of her energy was drained out of her. All she could think of doing was taking a nice long rest. "I need to rest now. Thank you Rafiki." She looked him right in the eye, scared, but her her eyes sparkled with happiness. Closing them, she gave Rafiki a slight nuzzle with her nose and then she fell into a sleep which both knew she would not awaken from.

Rafiki put a hand on the lioness. He watched the rising movements of her chest slow, and finally stop. "I give you my word, I will keep your cubs safe and I will see that they make it to the Pride Lands. " With that he left the Lioness to rest in peace.

The cubs were asleep when Rafiki found them. He picked them up in his arms, which was a handful for mandril like himself, and held them tightly to his chest. "I made a promise to your mother, but I also have some instruction from an old friend." He whispered to the cubs. "I think it is time that you meet my good friend Mheetu and… ummm… his son" he said to the female cub. He turned to the other cub, the male. "To you, off to the Pride Lands. Do not worry, when the time is right you two will be reunited." spoke those last few words with distaste because only he (and Mheetu of course) would know the truth.  
(Line Break)  
Chapter 4  
Takes place just after the events of chapter 2  
(Line break)  
"After hearing his story I wish I could have been able to meet him. I really want to-"

"Get to know him better?" Kiara was cut short by the old family friend, Rafiki. He looked straight at Simba and said, "Rafiki has to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" Asked Simba. He turned towards the Mandrill, who did not start talking straight away.

Rafiki was now curious about the conversation he had walked in on. He spoke softly, "When did you tell her? I thought you had a law the forbid anyone from telling her."

Now thinking to himself, _I have to get my facts straight. I know what Mufasa told me to do, but after finding out that she knows about Kopa, I'm not so sure anymore. 'This is why I don't like it when you mess with the physical world. A simple re-directioning is fine, but this, I think it's pushing it.' He mentally yelled at Mufasa. Now, I have to tell them about this threat, and about Kopa–  
_  
A Calm breeze blew over the group. Simba recognized it as the spirit of Mufasa, but only Rafiki knew what the spirit was trying to say.

_A change of plan? Why would... I shouldn't question why you do things anymore. It's pointless. All you'll ever say is 'it's good' or 'you'll see.'_ Thought Rafiki

The breeze died down. Simba looked over to Rafiki, who was still standing and looking into the fields, deep in thought. "Hey, Rafiki. What did you want to tell me?" He waved his paw in front of the monkey.

With a less serious expression he turned back towards Simba. "There is a threat to the Pride Lands. You will face it, but only as one complete pride. Kiara–"

"Hey you! How dare you save the King's daughter." Kovu yelled, not realizing he had just disrupted a very important conversation. He was imitating the mandrill's way of speaking. He looked over to see Kiara trying to hold back a fit of laughter. She knew where he got that line from.

"Kovu, that's not very nice to say," retorted Kiara, but she still had a grin plastered to her face. She padded over to Kovu. The couple leaned into each other, Kiara's head in the crook of Kovu's neck, until they both caught the sight of the King's eyes.

"Now now my young cubs," said Simba with a grin. "Is that anyway to treat your Cupid?" Looking back over to Rafiki trying to ignore the laughter coming from the young couple, the king said, "Please continue what you were saying, before we were so **rudely interrupted.**" He put some extra emphasis on the last few words.

Rafiki couldn't help but smile as well. Kiara and Kovu were proof that Mufasa's plans really did work. Restored with confidence in Mufasa he said, "I have other business I must attend too but, before I leave please think about this. Death may seem permanent, but there are those who figured out how to escape it." With that he bowed to Simba, smiled at the up and coming royal couple and left. He didn't want to miss his meeting with Mheetu..

All three of them looked around at each other. The shadows of Pride Rock seemed more ominous than friendly. Kiara couldn't help but think in the back of her mind, _what if Rafiki had been talking about Kopa_, but the statement sounded more like a warning than a revelation.

Meanwhile in the fields, Vitani was keeping an eye on three active cubs.

"I'm going to get you Asante!" Said Sentari. He jumped up from the grass and tried to pin him. Unfortunately for Sentari, Nala's ability to reverse a pin was passed on to her son. With a quick push, and a little luck, Asante reversed the role and found himself sitting on top of his nephew.

Asante felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned with only enough time to see his other nephew flying towards him. Soon all three where rolling around trying to pin each other. After a while Sentari finally managed to pin a cub but it turned out to be Omega. "Aunt Vitani! Look at me. I'm the best piner out here. Almost as good as you."

Vitani smiled a little. "I'm sure that in time you will be. Why don't you three play with these lovely ladies." She winked at the two female cubs who had just come up besides her. From what she remembered one was named Raina and the other Pamba. They are the cubs of two of her Outlander friends. She pushed them into the group of boys and then suggested. "Why don't you guys go to the 'water hole' or something."

"Hey, we were about to jump in." Said Pamba. "They're our best friends, we don't want to go somewhere romantic."

"Where did you hear that the water hole was romantic?" Asked Vitani. She looked quizzically at the two cubs.

"My mom said that Kovu always took Kiara there for–"

"That's not what I was trying to say. That just happens to be the excuse Simba used to always use when he a cub that went on some sort of mischievous adventure." Vitani looked at them. They were the perfect example of the cubhood she had missed out on. She couldn't help but think about it. It happens every time she spends time with the cubs.

Sentari was already liking this idea. He immediately offered to lead such an expedition. He walked up to the two young lionesses. "Come on you two. I shall lead this noble quest" he said

"He's always got to be moving doesn't he." Asante said to Omega. They just looked at each other and laughed, because they knew it was true. Asante thought, _it is Sentari who always convinces us to go on adventures, he just never had a good cover story for when they came back late and dirty.  
_  
"Unfortunately for us now he does," replied Omega. It wasn't strange that Omega finished the thoughts of Asante. In Fact it happens all the time. They started off towards the water hold and were quickly followed by the other three cubs. They had almost made it out of Vitani's range of hearing when a certain meerkat and warthog duo found them.

"Where do you think your going without an escort?" Pumba asked Asnate, who had rolled his eyes at the question.

"An adventure!" Answered Sentari.

"Oh man, just like old times. We'll let me tell you, when simba young he would..." Timon started as they disappeared over the hill.

Vitani saw the cubs life, _a life she never had_. Damnit there I am, thinking about it again. It has to be because of what happened earlier today, that flash back. It had brought a memory from the back of her mind and refreshed it. She felt almost as bad as when she lost him the first time.

Because she had Kopa taken from her, Vitani promised herself that she would help give her nephews, and brother-in-law, an amazing cubhood. That's why she was more comfortable with being caring towards them. No one else would catch her being kind and gentle. A thought that she could not get out of her mind was her cubhood. Watching those your cubs made her constantly think about her's. Stolen by her mother, Vitani could help but think, _even if my cubhood was made rough by Zira, he could have made it bearable, but of course she took Kopa from me as well. All I want to do is live one more day with him._ All Vitani really needed was to mourn. However, she never learned how. When Kopa died she just bottled up her feelings. She had to be tough. Showing emotions meant you were weak and weakness was was not acceptable if you wanted revenge on the Pride Lands, that is what Zira taught.

As Vitani's thoughts kept flowing they happened along her about the conversation she had with Kiara, just a week after she'd joined the Pride Lands,_ "I can tell that there's more than just an order-following lioness inside of you. If it's about Zira you can always talk to me about it." Kiara had said. There it was, she was already trying to open up to me. She was so much like Kopa, free spirited and independent and loving.. Knowing that I would have to get to know her anyway, I mean she is married to my brother, I opened up to her. Kiara was the first lion since Kopa that I ever let see the more vulnerable side of me. _It was almost as if Kopa was with her again. Just the thought of it made her heart sting with pain.

_I decided to tell her that it bothered me that she was always happy. I just couldn't understand how. And that's when she asked, "Have you ever let any emotions out, had a good cry, a good laugh, a good angry roar? I've always seen you as... Well just Vitani. Not happy Vitani or sad Vitani, just Vitani. Those things are important. Keeping them inside you is not a good thing. The only thing about built up emotions is they will come out at some point. I am always here if you need to let them out."  
_  
Since then Kiara has become her best and only friend other than Kopa, when he was alive. Still feeling her sentiment from her flashback earlier and now remembering the conversation with Kiara, Vitani had finally struck something deep inside herself that she finally understood as an emotion, at least it matches Kiara's description. It was sadness. She collapsed on the rock she was sitting on while her eyes filled with tears. Her heart felt heavy and breathing became hard and labored, but just as the first tear hit the ground she heard the hunting party off in the distance. "Oh great, perfect timing." She sighed. Wiping away the tears from her eyes she stood up regained her strong, ruthless-hunter composure and padded out to meet them. She hopped, in the back of mind, that Kiara would help her sort through her emotions later.

When the party made their way up to Vitani they would never know how troubled the lioness was. To her surprise a soft gentle voice said, "Hello, Vitani.". It was none-other than the Queen of the Pride Lands. "I hope you enjoyed your sleep this morning ."

_Oops, I forgot I was supposed to be hunting today_. She turned to the queen and replied in her gruff voice, "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry that I overslept. I hope that it didn't cause trouble with the hunt."

"Please, call me Nala. Don't worry, it didn't cause any trouble." The queen had been around long enough and she was able to tell that there was something up with Vitani. But, she decided to let it go for now.

"Ok, sorry ma... Umm, I mean Nala. Old habits die hard."

(Lime break) 

Kopa and Maisha are heading northwest, crossing mile after mile. "I can't believe that Dad thought this was a good idea." Said Maisha to Kopa. "I never thought that dad would let us do something like This. He even gave us information on where to look."

"It is hard to believe that he would let us do such a thing." Kopa smiled back at his sister. This was her idea. She had suggested it because it only seemed fitting that they try to understand what was causing their dreams. Just taking the journey was a new experience for the two. They had always stayed relatively close to home.

"Maisha?" Asked Kopa. "Can you tell me what your dream was about?" He looked over to see Maisha staring off into the distance. She was obviously trying to avoid his question. "You don't have to tell me…" he hesitated trying to think of an easy way to put it, "what I already know, it's just you mentioned that you saw another cub in the dream. One by the name of Asante. Do you know who he is?"

Maisha didn't reply so the two kept on moving in silence for quite some time. When she finally turned to answer his question her expression was fragile, maybe even hurt. Kopa wasn't very good at judging how another was feeling. It just didn't come naturally. However, he had lived with her long enough to tell that it was sadness. He knew from last night that just thinking about it had pained her. "He looked a lot like you." She said. "But smaller. He had red tuff of fur on top of his head and the rest of him was a nice deep golden color, just like you. I was playing with him and then you came around and told both of us to follow you. We got to this cave and you told us to stay hidden." She turned to Kopa her eyes pleading with him not to make her go on.

He figured she didn't need to continue. He already knew what came next and it bother her so, he just left it at that.

"After that is what I told you last night. Speaking of last night you were too hard to wake up. For the past month you would wake up with when the wind blew the grass too hard."

"Well, I did have a better night of sleep."

"Why? Did your dream finally go away?" Maisha asked hopefully.

"No, but it changed." He smiled just thinking about it. He explained, to his very attentive sister, what was different about last night's dream: He had seen a cub. She had vivid blue eyes that were the only way past her stoic expression. She had sported a little tuft of fur on her head. Her coat was a tan color. "We must have been best friends. We could share anything with each other. She was there the night I got my scars." 

They walked in silence for a while. A slight breeze kept them cool as the walked on the Savannah for mile after mile. The quiet was good. It gave Kopa sometime to really think about what was changing in his life. A few days ago it was the normal. Nothing ever changed and that was good. He knew what to do every second of the day, what made him happy and sometimes "It must be nice to have a friend like that." Said Maisha. "I– What's that?" The two had arrived at a fence, though neither of them knew what it was called.

"I'm not sure. I think we have to cross it though." The two walked along the fence looking for an opening. Suddenly Kopa yelled out, "Show yourself! I know you're out there." He move a little closer to Maisha. Then he got low to the ground, in a pouncing position. The grass off to there right moved and it sounded like an animal was trying to move closer, probably to investigate who they were. The grass parted for the mystery animal as it got a little too close for Kopa's liking. He pounced on whatever it was.

"Hey, could you get off! I was just trying to get a closer look." Kopa looked down at source of the voice. Under his right paw was a cheetah cub, most likely not much older than Maisha.

"Who are you and what were you doing?" Growled Kopa.

"I told you. I wanted to get a better look. Those scars on you side are pretty wicked. How'd you get them?"

"Kopa, I don't think she means to hurt us." Murmured Maisha. "I doubt a young cheetah like herself would try to attack a lion as big as you."

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore." Retorted the Cheetah. Kopa cautiously took his paw off her. "I think before you eat me you should at least learn my name." Ribbed the cheetah.

"Well, what is your name? I'm Kopa, and this is my sister Maisha." He gestured to sister who was sitting next to him.

"My name's Avery." Said the Cheetah.

"What are you doing out here all alone? It's awfully dangerous for a young Cheetah to be out here alone."

Avery looked like she didn't want to tell, but she started to explain anyway. "I see that you have been looking for an opening in the border here," she said padding over to the fence. "I must warn you bad things happen to animals who cross it. Many never return."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Kopa.

Avery hesitated, "well it has to do with why I am alone… I just don't think I'm ready to tell some lions that I just met." She looked up at Kopa for sign of approval.

He nodded. "Well we are not going to get anywhere tonight. It's harrying to dark to travel and if the that land is really as bad as Avery says it is then we have no place being in there at night."

"Maisha(Line Break)

**Please leave a review or PM me with feedback I'd love to know what my readers think.**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongA/N: /strongHello readers, I have been a very long break. I just haven't had motivation to write. I'm sure you all have seen the excuse many times. Either way I am going to try to make a come back. I have worked the passed couple of days overhauling the first couple chapters and once I finish the other two I will post them along with a new chapter. I'm sorry if the chapter don't make sense I'm still working on the last two. I've let my story become something a hate seeing on fanfic, a dead story with a cliffhanger. Thanks all,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"-Yukon/p 


	6. Grave Proceedings

Hello All, It has been almost a year. Wow I'm sorry about this. I am leaving the last author's note in there just to remind me how much I have made people wait. I would like to thank Asante for giving me new vigor to revive this story, so if you enjoy my story you will love his. With that said enjoy chapter 5.

Prologue

Two hyenas ran into the elephant graveyard. It was still day time, even so the graveyard had the ability to stay eerily dark. When the pair made it to a large elephant skull they stopped. The skull stared down at them causing them to get an unsettling feeling. "I'm not liking him being back," said Bansai. "I thought he was run off for good after we showed him what happens when you turn on hyenas."

"He already came back once already and now he's back again. It's not like we have a choice. He has the only thing that I care about," replied Shenzi. "It's just the same as last time. He holds all the cards. Beside what did the king give us for trying to tell the truth."

Bansai started to take notice of all of the other hyenas entering the clearing in front of the skull. "Now that you mention it we were kinda snooping around where we shouldn't–"

"Kinda! We killed his son. What else do you want him to do for us! He blamed Zira, just like Scar said he would." Shenzi knew what I felt like to have someone she loved ripped away. When they had failed to bring Scar Kopa alive he killed Ed. He said that he wouldn't stand for incompetence. She knew how the king must have felt, well almost it was one thing to lose your best friend, but another thing to lose your cub. _I won't let him take mine, _she thought.

"Yeah but he didn't need to chase us out. There was nothing that connected us to crime–" Bansai stopped with a gasp. He felt a mouth close around his throat. He tried to thrash and struggle free but to no avail. Even a old lion riddled with scars could kill a full-grown, healthy hyena. He knew that all too well. They had found that out when he escaped from them at Pride Rock.

"Scar! Let him go!" Shouted Shenzi, panicked. She couldn't lose her other best friend. "If you want our help-"

He dropped a sputtering Bansai out of his mouth and turned toward the female hyena. "I just figured I'd give a demonstration, besides you're in no position to argue," he said with a grin. "That is what happens if you think about betraying me, just with a little more death," he shouted, gesturing towards Bansai.

Bansai struggled to his feet only to be knocked down again. "Scar! please, old buddy old pal."

"Now, what did you find out?" Shouted the lion. His voice deep-gruff scraping through the ears of all who listened..

Shaking in fear, because of Scar's presence and for Bansai's life, she replied "You're not going to like this, the Outlanders and the Pridelanders have joined together. Zira has failed. Not only has Kovu become Simba's heir, but he also swore to protect Simba with is life."

"That is unacceptable!" Shouted Scar. His voice echoed throughout the graveyard. "You will not fail me like they did, or it will cost the lives of both of you! Do this, or you had better better run, run away and never return."

(Line break)

Chapter 6

"How can you be sure that's what happened?" Asked Kopa.

"Well I thought that it was a bedtime story meant to scare young cubs from wandering out to far, but when I actually did wander out to far they came after me." Avery looked at Kopa. She wasn't sure why. It's not like he would comfort her, she was just some strange cub that he had met. She was still surprised that he had been as nice as he was. The other lions she had come across hadn't been that nice.

"That's so sad! Have you been living by yourself this whole time?" Question Maisha.

"Yeah," sighed Avery. "I know that you just meet me and all, but can I travel with you? I'd feel a whole lot safer with a lion the size of Kopa around."

"Of course you can travel with us!" Maisha was excited to have someone new to get to know. She loved her brother and all, but now she could talk to another girl.

"Hey, I never said she could. I'll think about it." interject Kopa. He still felt a little suspicious of the Cheetah cub. It was his natural tendency to be protective. Secretly he wonder if tendency spawned because he couldn't remember what happened to him when he was a cub. He couldn't bare it if it happened again. Kopa looked back over at Avery and Maisha who were eagerly awaiting his response. He smiled he could tell that they were going to be great friends. "I've thought about it." Pausing slightly to build suspense. "She can join us." He watched the two cubs as they jumped up and down, both let out a little scream of excitement.

"Thanks Kopa, you're the best brother ever!" She came over and gave his leg a big hug. Then she ran over to Avery and they started walking together talking about girl stuff.

Kopa smiled. It made him so happy to see his sister this way. Talking with Avery as if they had been friends forever. He decided that they'd better keep moving. Rafik had told them that the trip would take quite some times. He hurried off after the two cubs and couldn't help but think about his dream. _I wish I knew who that cub was. I have a feeling that we would have been just like Maisha and Avery._ Best friends

(Line break)

"You lionesses always do a good job at getting the good ones," mumbled Simba as he ate happily. The lionesses watched him, even though Simba was nice enough to always let lionesses have their share before he started, the lionesses couldn't help but watch the king enjoy their hard earned breakfast. Eventually the rest of the Pride joined in.

Vitani sat off to the side watching the pride eat. She wasn't that hungry. Eating didn't come easy when her mind is full. She could still feel her emotions mixing around inside of her. Almost understanding her feeling earlier had left her with a sinking feeling. I came. It from anything thing she was scared of, nor from something she regretted, but rather from accidentally uncovering her feelings. _Kiara will know how to help me. She's really good with this kinds of stuff. Maybe-_

"Hey, Vitani. Where did the Cubs run off to?" Her thoughts were cut short. She looked up at the lioness that asked. It was Kiara. Her face made it clear that she was worried about Vitani.

"Oh, they…" her voice trailed off. Still rather distracted Vitani struggled to find the words to answer the princes. "Ah…" she struggled trying to clear her mind. Her thoughts kept coming back to her cubhood with Kopa. Oh how it pained her to think like that. _I'm not sure I will ever be able to forgive my mother. _Finally coming back to her senses she answered, "they went on an 'adventure' with Timon and Pumba."

"Oh boy. Last time that happened Sentari wouldn't stop talking about about how good grubs tasted." Just thinking about it made her let out a small snicker. However. The look on Vitani's face told it all.

Kiara didn't have much experience with Vitani. She knew that Vitani used her skills as a hardened soldier to protect her emotions. She had learned that when she first talked with Vitani a few days after she joined the pride. No matter what kind of skills Vitani had, I couldn't hide obvious mental turmoil that the lioness was feeling.

"If you want to talks about it I'm here. Come one let's take a walk and try to track down the cubs on their adventure," offered Kiara.

Vitani thanked Kiara by giving her a small smile. They walked silence to the bottom of pride rock, both aware that this was a matter that the pride didn't have to hear about. As the two neared the bottom Vitani broke the silence. "I wanted to apologize that I spilled the beans about Kopa. I know how upset you can–"

"It's okay, it was a shock and I'm still mad at my father for not telling me," Interrupted Kiara "I hope that's not why you're feeling the way you are?"

_Why does Kiara have to be so good at judging someone. It's not like I have anything to lose but still it can be irritating at times,_ thought Vitani. Knowing that talking with Kiara might help her she decided to share what was bothering her. "I think I finally understand what you told me the first time you talked to me." She sighed trying to keep it all down until she finished explaining. "After, you stormed off and left me in charge of the cubs, all I could do was feel sorry for myself. Just watching the cubs play was enough to remind me of the relationship Kopa and I shared. Then, after they left, the memory was still weighing me down. I could feel the pull on my heart and my gut that I've never felt before. What is it? It made me feel weak and vulnerable. I was on the verge of breaking down in tears and then the hunting party showed up."

Kiara couldn't help but smile she knew exactly what Vitani was feeling, a heartbreak. "Tani' that's great that you tried to explore what made you feel that way. What you're really feeling is an experience of loss. Even though you've already coped with the loss of Kopa before, your coping strategy wasn't very effective. Burying your emotions doesn't work. It just leaves you in a weaker state than before.


End file.
